The Adventures of Yin and Yang
by TerukoMikage
Summary: What happens when a group of friends, one of their Parents and a dog are pulled into the yuyu hakusho Dimension with powers beyond their imagination? Check this out to see! HieixOC eventually.
1. What? Kiddnapped? Ah, Crap

**Chase:** Hi everyone! It's me, Chase! im starting with my yu yu hakusho fanfic first!

**Yusuke: **Oooooh, who's the love interest?

**Chase: **Thats for the readers to know and u to never find out

**Yusuke:** *grabs script from chase* so it's hiei!

**Chase& Yusuke:** *start bickering*

**Fluffy:** Anyways, Have fun reading! The yu yu boys wont be in here until the next chapter!

* * *

Victoria and Ah-laam were taking a break from there long day of watching Yu Yu Hakusho. They had gone through three seasons and decided that it was time to bask in the minimal sunlight given that December day. Victoria, the four foot seven fire cracker of a fifteen year old was sulking due to her recent change in height. She had shrunk nearly eight inches in the last month and was not at all happy. Ah-laam, however, was bursting at the seams. She had grown from five four to five ten.

"Oh come on Toria, it could be worse." she said grinning, her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. "You could be paler"

Victoria glared at her friend, considering how self conscious she was about her skin tone.

"Shove it Fluffy!" she yelled, running her fingers through her light brown hair. Fluffy was a long standing nickname Victoria gave Ah-laam when they were in middle school. Everyone who new Ah-laam knew her by that name.

Ah-laam laughed mockingly at her tiny friend. She heard a yawn behind her and swiveled around and saw Victoria's big, black Great Dane. Paully looked at Ah-laam, her eyes droopy with sleep.

Ah-laam sighed "I need to stop watching action shows where shit sneaks up behind people"

"Woman! You do not use curse words around my baby!" Victoria exclaimed dramatically.

"Listen drama llama, I will use what ever words I want to around whom I please." Ah-laam stated dryly.

Paully looked around and started to growl. This growl was not playful like her usual growls, it was deadly.

Victoria, who had been raised around dogs all her life, instantly recognized it. "We need to get inside now!" She yelled going for the sliding glass door.

Just as she got to the door, the world went dark for the two girls.

* * *

Ah-laams eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan. _Note to self,_ she thought as her head pounded mercilessly, _Always have aspirin on hand. _She tired to stand up but found herself weighed down. She looked down and saw she was bound tightly with chains. Her hand reached up to feel her neck, but instead of soft flesh, was met with a cold steel shackle. She looked around the dimly lit room and saw Victoria chained down aswell, or at least, someone who sort of resembled her. This new girl had long black hair and was covered in what looked like black tribal tattoos. Ah-laam looked closer and saw the tattoos were _moving._ she gasps and jumped a little, causing white hair to fall in front of her face. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her hair wasn't white. She looked down at her hands and saw white tribal tattoos dancing on her deep tan skin. For the first time in her life, she screamed in fear.

Victoria's eyes shot open at the noise. Her eyes a bright gold, pupils slit. She saw Ah-laam and couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend had long white hair and blue eyes, and was screaming. Panic registered in Victoria's brain and she pushed back her emotional part of her brain and brought forth her logical side. In about two minutes she came to three conclusions. One, she had lost her mind and this was a madness based illusion. Two, she was dreaming. Three, She had died and this is hell. By this time Ah-laam had calmed down a bit.

"Victoria, please tell me this is a strange dream." Ah-laam said, panic level subsided.

"I'm kinda hoping it is….. When did u get the tats?" Victoria said, noticing the white marks.

"The same time you got yours" Ah-laam said.

"Did they use holographic ink because the tattoos look like they're moving." the small girl said curiously.

Ah-laam started to laugh, If nothing else, Victoria could lighten the mood.

The door opened, letting light into the girls dim new world. Both of the girls closed their eyes from the cruel light.

"Well look what we have here, our little girls have woken up" A rough baritone voice said. Victoria felt a lurch in her gut, her senses screamed for her to get away from this person. An animalistic hiss escaped her throat as she backed against the wall. Ah-laam got a similar feeling of dread but just glared at the man. The man simply laughed.

"Well it seems I make quite an impression. I must introduce myself, I am Ashi. I'll be the one in control of you two from now. Think of me as your master, if you will." He said smoothly.

"You can kiss my ass because I will never take orders from a cocky bastard like you!" Victoria screeched, her newly golden eyes filled with contempt and rage.

Ashi sighed and shook his head "I expected an emotional reaction from you, yin."

Confusion crossed Victoria's face. _Yin?_ she thought,_ Why would he call me that?_

"What do you mean yin?" Ah-laam vocalized Victoria's question monotonely as to not give their captor the satisfaction of an angry reaction.

Ashi smirked, "That's right, you don't know what you are, do you?"

"Don't dance around the question, just answer it straight." Victoria hissed.

"Have you ever heard of Yin and Yang? The spirits of chaos and order?" Ashi asked the girls.

"I'm very familiar with the concept, but that's just what it is. A philosophical concept." Ah-laam stated firmly.

Yin and Yang, the two great opposites of the universe. One cannot exist without the other, and hold a piece of the other. Yang is the spirit of light, order, positive energy, masculinity and heat. Yin, the opposite of Yang, the spirit of darkness, chaos, negative energy, femininity, and cold. The concept of Yin and Yang had been incorporated in everything from marriage to cooking. The idea that they were actually spirits was ridiculous to the girls.

"I'm afraid your wrong about that, just look at you, you even look the part. You should consider yourselves lucky, it is rare that the spirits are reborn into a pair of women, even rarer do they know each other! It made it easy for me to track down. What has been passed down to you is power beyond your imagination, and I plan to harness that." Ashi smiled evilly, showing animal like fangs.

"If we have so much power, can't we just kick your ass and be on our merry little way?" Victoria glared at the man.

Ashi chuckled "Oh I planned for that." He turned toward the door he came in at, "Bring in the prisoners."

Guards brought in four human shaped and one animal shaped figures that were covered in burlap sacks. One by one the burlap was removed, starting with the animal. Paully was under the first, only she was much larger. She was taller than the guards on all fours. She had on a muzzle and was shaking inn fear. The second was someone who ment the world to Victoria, her Father. He looked the same as he always did, but he was bound and gagged. His eyes widened under his glasses at the sight of his daughter. Next was Victoria's closest friend, A Filipino girl named Marisa. She had changed though, She had a single streak of red running through her long dark brown hair and her eyes were yellow orange. Next was a friend of Ah-laam, a girl named Chanelle. But she, like Marisa changed as well. She had a had white streaks running through her black hair and transparent blue eyes. Last was a close friend of both of the girls, A boy named Jason. Another change for him, his short hair and eyes had turned deep blue.

"Daddy! Risa!" Victoria gasped, struggling against her chains. She screamed in defiance, pulling the heavy chains tight.

Ashi walked over to her and kicked her in the chest, making a sickening crunching noise right before she hit the wall. "Calm yourself or next time I'll break your father instead of your ribs." He stated, ice in his voice.

Ah-laam and Marisa glared at the man while the others stared at him in shock. Victoria curled into a ball gasping then started coughing.

John, her father, took a step toward her and the guard pulled his chain roughly, making him fall back.

Ashi looked at the gaurds, "Take them to their cells."

The gaurds nodded and led them away. Then Ashi turned to Ah-laam and started to speak.

"You two are going to compete in a dark tournament with two of your friends of my choosing. I'll train you over the next three months. You will obey me or expect pain like you've never experienced before." Ashi turned and walked out, leaving the two girls alone.


	2. Battles, Mind Reading and Bad Moods

**Chase: Hi everybody! Chapture two is out and ready for action!**

**Hiei: Onna, what are you doing writing a fan fiction about me**

**Chase: If you let me keep writing, i'll get you sweet snow!**

**Hiei:... Fine.**

**Fluffy: Have fun reading!**

* * *

~Ah-laam's POV~

Three months of Hell is the only way to describe what Victoria and I went through. Somewhere between the end of week four and seven my tiny friend got back her good nature. Instead of silently glaring at a wall, she smiled and made jokes. I feel she may have been putting up a front though, to keep the others spirits up. We learned how to hide our marks so we looked relatively normal.

Ashi chose Marisa and Jason as the other two to enter the dark tournament. As it would turn out, the two could control a single element. Jason could use water as a weapon and Marisa could make fire out of thin air. Victoria and I could do much more. I am a weapons master and could control light and positive energy. Victoria was a expert at hand to hand combat and had power over darkness and all things negative. Our power over the energy was loose and that worried me, especially since Victoria depended on it. Victoria could do something that I assumed must have been genetic, she was telepathic and so was her father. They had conversations every day, and you could always tell when because she stared at the ceiling until it was over. She also put barriers around our thoughts and memories as a precaution, which was my idea. We didn't know how many other telepaths were there that could invade peoples mind like her.

Anyways, we arrived at the dark tournament and had gone up to our hotel room. We were all forced to wear the same thing, a black tunic and black pants. We would have sat in silence but lucky for us, Ashi had a separate room, so we could talk freely.

Victoria was laying on the coffee table looking out the window "I look like a goth who cant find a hot topic." She huffed angrily.

Jason rolled his eyes "Oh calm down, it could be worse."

"I think we've crossed that bridge. Many times." Marisa said flatly.

Victoria sat up and looked at me, "Someone tried to cross your barrier."

"Probably who ever we're fighting tomorrow." Marisa said, as she started brushing her hair.

"If u say so….." Victoria said, turning her gaze back out the window.

"Hopefully there will be cute guys." Jason said cheerily.

"Is that the only thing you think about? Ever? There has got to be a twelve step program for you." I said dryly, rolling my eyes at the moron I had become friends with.

Victoria was still staring out the window, it was starting to bother me. She had this strange look in her eyes, like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Toria, what are you looking at?" I asked her.

She was silent a few moments before she finally spoke, "I thought I saw….. Red eyes."

* * *

Hiei came through the hotel room's open window and sat in the window. Yusuke Kuwabara and Jin were all asleep, Kurama was sitting on the couch drinking the hotel complementary coffee the hotel had brought while Hiei was gone.

Kurama looked at him, "Welcome back Hiei, how did the scouting go?"

"They all have mental blocks, I couldn't find much out." He said. It bothered him that his jagan eye could not get through a barrier. He never had trouble with barriers before.

"It seems we'll have to wait till tomorrow. I can't shake the feeling that this fight will be different than most in this tournament." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Hn." Hiei said and sat in the window sill.

~Victoria's POV~

I woke the next day, not a happy camper. To start off my crappy day, I was woken up by Ashi dragging me out of bed by my hair. Next, I had to listen to the usual "you will listen to me because I own you" speech. I have never hated someone so much in my life. Then, last nights intruder tried to enter _my_ head. So I decided to give his head a shock, by giving him a headache the equivalent to a fog horn in both ears. His head will be ringing for another hour. This event was followed by having to hear Jason rant about the perfect guy for him. All in all, pretty freaking crappy.

We all walked into the battle area, following Ashi onto the battle field stopping in front of the team we were to face. I recognized them instantly, so did my friends. It was the main characters of the show we watched millions of times before, Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ah-laam put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

Ashi "I suggest two battles, both two against two. If there is a tie, the ones who are left will have a final fight to decide the winner."

Yusuke looked at us, then Ashi "Sounds good"

"I'm not fighting a girl Urameshi." Kuwabara chimed in.

"Good, I didn't wanna fight an ugly ass like you anyways." Marisa huffed.

"Four out of five being cute isn't bad" Jason said, winking at Kurama.

"Stop that." Fluffy said, "Don't scare the drag queen."

"Excuse me?" Kurama said in disbelief as Yusuke and Kuwaba snickered.

Ashi glared at us, "Stop talking. Marisa, Jason, You're first."

Fluffy and I walked off the field, following Ashi. Before I jumped off, I looked back at hiei and spoke to him telepathically "_How'd you like that headache?_"

His head whipped around, just in time to see my smirk and I jumped off. As I walked over to Fluffy, I heard him growl.

~Marisa's POV~

I don't know what Toria told Hiei to piss him off so bad, but she succeeded in making him want fight her. Jason and I were going to fight Yusuke and Jin. Jason was happy he got to "play with pretty boys". Toria set up a telepathic connection between us and we got ready for battle.

"You guys listen to that ass?" Yusuke asked us.

"Only because we have to" I said.

"Enough chattin', let us get this fight started" Jin said.

The announcer girl stepped back and announced the beginning of the fight.

Jason put his hand in the air and a large ball of water accumulated in his hand, I shot fire at it and the entire playing field was covered in steam.

~Third Person POV~

Jin blew the steam off the field and Marisa and Jason were gone.

Yusuke looked around "Where the hell'd they-" He looked up and saw fireballs and ice needles coming down on him and Jin. They jumped away in time to not be burned to death or impaled, but not unscathed. Yusuke arm was badly burned and Jin had three needles in his leg that melted away quickly. They looked up and saw Jason had wings made of ice and was holding Marisa up. He dropped her and her landed in front of Yusuke and they started exchanging blows.

Jason kept sending ice needles from the sky at Jin. Jin kept dodging and sending blasts of wind. Jason got hit by one of the blasts and it shattered his wings. He landed on the ground and his blue eyes started to glow.

The entire area was covered in a thick layer of slippery Ice. Jin jumped on his cloud but Yusuke and Marisa weren't so lucky and fell on their backs.

"Jason!" Marisa yelled, "Turn it back now!"

"I can give u skates" He pouted.

"I can't ice skate!" She yelled, clearly flustered.

Yusuke took this moment to use his spirit gun to shoot her off the battle field. When Marisa hit the ground, she landed head first, knocking herself out.

"Whoops." Jason said. Now it was Two against one. Jin sent a blast of air down at Jason and sent him toward Yusuke who shot him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall.

Jason groaned and doubled over. Victoria buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Did they even use the psychic connection?" Ah-laam asked, staring at the two knocked out teens.

"No, no they did not. I want to blow both of them up." Victoria said.

The announcer girl counted to ten and the fight was over. Victoria and Ah-laam got up and walked onto the battle field. Ah-laam melted the ice as soon as her foot touched it. She pulled out the two sabers on her back. Victoria's fingernails turned to claws and her pupils turned to slits. Her black tattoos reappeared on her skin, along with a black yin symbol on her forehead. She looked like a demon.

Kurama and Hiei looked at their opponents. Compared to their other team members, these two were much more serious.

"Remember who's life is dependent on the outcome of this battle, Victoria." Ashi called to small girl.

She hissed "I do not need reminding!"

Kurama looked at her, the rage in her eyes masked something deeper. Desperation and pain. He recognized it instantly, having been in a similar situation. Someone dear to her was in danger.

"_Don't go easy on them Kurama_" Hiei's voice rang in his mind.

"_I was not planning on doing so_." He replied.

"_Good_" Hiei said then left his mind.

Then the fight began.

Victoria charged Hiei at a speed nearly equal to his, kicking him in the stomach. Hiei grabbed her foot and pulled out his sword. Victoria kicked it out of his hand. Hiei let go of her and ran to get his sword.

While this happened, Ah-laam looked at Kurama, "The first move goes to you."

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and sent it flying at her. Ah-laam dodged and jumped behind him, slashing her sword across his back. Kurama jumped away and turned to face her.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Ah-laam said.

"You should not underestimate me" Kurama said.

"_Dodge_" Victoria's voice rang out in her mind.

Ah-laam side stepped as sharp stem flew past her. She saw it was growing from a crack in the ground. "Now when did you plant that?" she asked.

"Around the time you called me a drag queen." Kurama said and slashed at her with the whip. Ah-laam blocked it with her saber when the plant that shot hat her made a u-turn and went through her arm. She cut through the plant with her other saber and jumped away, leaving a saber tangled in the whip. She pulled daggers out of her sword scabbard lining and threw them at Kurama, nailing him once in the stomach and once in the shoulder.

Hiei got his sword and charged at Victoria. She dodged a few seconds to late, her side getting tore open. Her hand covered her side and her eyes started to glow, her wound was covered in a black energy. She jumped on Hiei's sword hilt and she smashed her heel on the center of his forehead, right where his jagan eye is. Hiei yelled in pain and Victoria jumped off his sword, knocking it out of his chest and punched him in his diaphram. Hiei fell back. Hiei grabbed his sword and prepared for her next attack. It never came. He looked up at her and saw her staring, wide eyed at something behind him.

* * *

**Chase: CLIFFHANGER! Wait till next time to see what Victoria is staring at!**

**Hiei: Onna, You're making me lose. *draws sword***

**Chase: eep! *Hides behind kurama* SAVE ME!**

**Kurama: *Smiles at the audience* Review Please!**

**Fluffy: HEY! Don't break the Fourth wall, That's my job**!


	3. Start the Riot! YAY! Organ Damage!

**Yusuke: **Welcome Back To the adventures of yin and yang. Chase would be here, but she sang show tunes around fluffy and fluffy has taped her mouth shut.

**Chase: ***trying to pull off tape*

**Victoria: **Hey! I'm the main character and I Haven't been in the omake yet!

**Fluffy: **Maybe we're trying to hide your pairing from you.

**Victoria: **I get paired with someone?

**Fluffy: ***Ignores* R&R!

* * *

~Victoria's POV~

I was frozen. I couldn't move. This had to be a dream. That would explain why I was fighting my favorite character from my anime. I was looking at Chanelle, holding up my injured father. His arm was bleeding badly and his leg was broken. Paully was behind both of them. They were safe. I felt my features return to my new normal. Screw the fight, Ashi just lost his ace in the hole.

"Daddy" I choked out. I jumped of the battle field and ran to them. Chanelle passed him to me, and I brought him to the wall so he had something to prop himself up with.

"He got us out. He broke the bars of our cells without even touching them." Chanelle said, looking down. "I helped him hold off the guards but a few of them got to us. He saved us."

"You're not supposed to do that!" The announcer girl yelled at me.

"Oh, shove it! I forfeit!" I yelled. I heard Fluffy jump down.

"We both do" She said and walked over to me.

Ashi started to growl, "Girl, You have made a dire mistake." I have now officially had enough of his crap. How dare he tell _me_ I made a "dire mistake". I felt rage bubble up in my chest.

Just as I was about to react, Paully started barking, and, trust me, I am not shitting you, the earth _shook._ Slabs of earth rose up from the ground and slammed him against the wall. Apparently, while this was going on, Marisa and Jason woke up.

"Oh my god!" they shouted in unison.

The slabs of earth crumbled along with Ashi. Who would have thought the most bad ass person I know is my puppy?

Fluffy started walking towards him, sword in hand. Paully charged at him after her, when a loud crash rang through the air. We all looked towards where the noise came from and we saw the wall that kept the audience of demons separated from us was broken. They ran down from the stands screaming bloody murder. I think it might have been for forfeiting, but hey, I've been wrong before. I put the tips of my forefinger and thumb in my mouth and whistled. Paully turned and ran to me. I pulled my father over my shoulder and put him on her back and climbed on behind him, to hold him up.

"Let's go!" I said to m friends, but mostly Fluffy, who seemed determined to put her saber in Ashi's stomach. She growled and sheathed her sword and turned around, running back to me, Marisa and Jason close behind.

While this was going on, white feathered wings sprouted from Chanelle's back. I looked at her, astounded.

"Nice." was all I was able to vocalize. She grinned proudly.

"That's right, Chanelle's got skills!" She stated egotistically.

Fluffy was behind her, "Great, carry me out." She grinned, happy to have an easy way to escape.

"I'll carry Marisa out." Jason said, his icy wings reappearing. I nodded, and we all made our way out of the demon riot.

As I got out of the stadium, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I knew what it was from. Three months ago, I got kicked in the chest by the bastard face called Ashi, and he had broken about four of my ribs on my right side. It never healed and I occasionally felt sharp pain for a few moments. But recently, they had gotten longer and more painful.

"Is something wrong." My father said. It wasn't really a question but a command to tell him what was wrong. You start to understand his language after about ten years, and I had past the ten year mark, even if I was a legal midget. He must of felt me flinch.

"Worry about your injuries, your bleeding." I said calmly, keeping the pain from my voice quite successfully. Then I heard Jason speaking.

"She's about to my hip and has long black hair. She also has yellow eyes and might have magic swirly moving tattoos everywhere." I heard him say. I let out an involuntary growl. I was_** NOT**_ that _**SHORT**_! I was going to murder his flamboyant ass! I jumped off Paully and ran around the corner, pile driving my foot into his back.

"ASS!" I yelled, holding myself back from killing the idiot. Marisa started clap.

"I give you a ten on creativity and an eight on form." She sang out cheerily. A man in front of us cleared his throat. I looked up at him and saw yet another thing that added to the "I must be dreaming" theory. He had short brown hair, had "Jr." on his forehead and had a binky in his mouth. It was Koenma. Teenage Koenma at that. I somehow managed to not show the shock on my face.

"Um, sorry for interrupting." I said. Paully and my father walked up behind us.

"Anyways," Jason said, rubbing his back, "You seem like a generous person, would you mind helping us get my friends fixed, we were just sort of almost killed in a riot." Marisa proceeded to hit Jason in the back of the head.

"Moron! We can't go around asking people that!" She yelled. She either did not recognize Koenma, or did a really good job of hiding it.

Then Fluffy's voice rang from above. "Watch out below!" She said, dropping down from the sky. On Jason. Oh sweet karma, thou art swift in fulfilling thine's debt. Chanelle landed next to Marisa.

"Long time no see" My winged, pixi-like friend said to my favorite fire conjurer.

"Been about three months. How'd prison do you?" Marisa replied, grinning.

"Crappy." She sighed, "At least you were taught to do cool stuff." Chanelle said, giving Marisa a playful wink.

Meanwhile, I was looking at Fluffy's arm. "He got you pretty bad, didn't he?" I said, placing my fingers above the torn flesh, being careful to not actually touch it.

"Only as bad as Hiei got you." She said, rolling her eyes at my obvious concern. She had this superiority complex where she is god, and everyone else needs to obey her, so she thought my childish feelings of concern were misplaced. This is mostly my fault because I feed her ego by telling her all that. I'm not kidding, I have said all those things.

I looked at Koenma, "I'm sorry, uh, sir. You don't have to worry about my friends stupid request." I turned and walked over to my father. I could hear Koenma about to respond when another voice interrupted his.

"Koenma, what are you doing here?" I heard Yusuke ask. I tried to ignore them and ripped off the bottom part of my pant leg and wrapped it around my dad's arm as a makeshift bandage.

"Well lookie who else is here." Jin said, noticing us. Jason waved at him and Fluffy punched his side with her good arm.

"You just don't learn, do you?" she sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't inherit the family learning curb." He said, rubbing his side. "And why is everyone hitting me?"

"You can't seem to shut up, I think that may be it." Chanelle said, patting his head.

"Children, save it for another day. There are more important things to attend to at the moment." Marisa sighed. I looked at my dad's leg, wondering how the hell this was going to get fixed. We had no money and no medical supplies. We're screwed.

"Don't worry so much. We'll figure it out." My dad said, failing at reassuring me. I'm a logical person, or I'd like to believe I am, and that did not register ANYWHERE on the common sense meter. I then felt a glare on my back. I assume it was Hiei. A kick to a person's jagan eye can do that.

"Hey short person! Don't look at my shorter friend like that!" Chanelle yelled, glaring in a way that most people would consider comical.

"Hn." Hiei glared at her. Chanelle must have a death wish.

"Stop trying to get yourself killed Chanelle." I sighed. "I'm not stopping him if he makes an attempt on your li-" At that moment, the energy covering my wound wavered and disappeared. Then the pain in my chest reached a point that my senses were clouded over. I fell to the ground, screaming and coughing in agony. I could make out someone screaming in the background, Probably Marisa. After a few minutes of agony I had a moment of piece, where the pain, the sound, everything. It all stopped. A liquid flowed out of my mouth. My hand reached up to wipe it off the side of my mouth and I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. My blood. Then my consciousness faded.

~Ah-laam's POV~

I saw Victoria fall, a look I couldn't describe in human words was on her face. Simply put, it was obvious she was in pain. And that ear piercing scream, It made the pit of my soul sick. Then the coughing started.

"VICTORIA!" Marisa screamed, about to run to her. I put my hand in front of her, making he stop in her tracks.

"Don't go near her!" I hissed. I knew Marisa had the intention of helping Victoria, but she had no idea how not kill her. I was studying to be a surgeon and knew the human body better than anyone willing to help her. I quickly ran to her and gently moved her onto her back. I pulled up the bottom of her shirt and exposed the bottom of her rib cage. I knew immediately what happened as soon as I saw it. The flesh above her four bottom ribs on her right side was protruding. Around the area was the worst bruise I've ever seen. Her ribs must have punctured her right lung, many times. This explained why her control over energy was so unpredictable. She used it all day, every day for three months. And now she's dying. I turned around and looked at the shocked group behind me and began to shout over Victoria's cries.

"She's dying! We need to get her help STAT!" I screamed. After all that happened, like hell if I was going to let this moron die on me. Marisa whipped around, fire raising around her, glaring at Hiei with murderous eyes.

"What did you do?" she screeched, intent on blaming someone. Hiei just glared back.

"We don't have time for blaming!" I yelled at her, trying to snap her back to reality. Then there was silence, no screaming, no coughing. A pit in my stomach formed immediately. Then a hoarse, gurgling voice spoke softly.

"Blood." Victoria whispered. I turned and looked at her. Blood was flowing steadily from her mouth. Her golden eyes started to darken. That's when I lost my composure.

* * *

**Fluffy: **Sorry, but were leaving it at a cliffy!

**Victoria & Hiei:** *pointing at each other* I'm paired with THAT?

**Fluffy:** Yes. And Marisa is paired w/ Kurama and Chanelle is paired with Jin

**Yusuke: ***LMAO*

**Chase:** Plz Review, even if u hate it! Just be respectful and no flaming like a foaming mad lady and/or man

**Fluffy:** And/ or?

**Chase: **hey, you never know

**Fluffy:** *Shrugs* whatever dudette. See you next time readers!


	4. Death, Challenges, and ROOMMATES!

**Victoria**: Welcome everyone! And a Happy Fourth of July to you!

**Chase: ***throws script at her*** **No! You go practice you're lines and get make up done!

**Victoria:** OW! Ass!

**Chase: **go. Now.

**Fluffy:** Were sorry we've been gone so long, Chase has had family heath issues. And then she was in a car wreck. Her hand was in a cast and she was to much of a baby to type

**Chase:** Typing one handed is hard damn it! Its like search and peck!

**Kurama:** Enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

~Victoria's Point of View~

It's dark. So painfully dark. This is my darkness isn't it? This is all mine. I own all of it. I guess I gained this from being captain bitch huh? I hate the dark, I always have because that meant there was nothing. Nothing terrifies me. I've been here before haven't I?….. Why can't I remember? Aren't the answers just supposed to come to me now that I'm dead…. I am dead right? I don't see how I couldn't be.

_You're not dead_

Whoa, I'm hearing voices. I'm dead AND crazy.

_I said you're not dead. You're not allowed to die._

Okay, I'll bite. Why the hell am I not allowed to die. Who the hell are you, god? Because you sound like a lady and I have a bet with my sister that god is a woman.

_I'm not god. In a way, I am you. But I am also a separate existence from you._

… I'm definitely riding the crazy train.

_I am the source of you're new powers. I am yin. I chose you as the host for my powers. You have not fully melded with me which is why you could not heal your wounds._

…. Okay, at this point, I have no idea what to say to you but I will try my best to put my feelings into understandable words. First, you CHOSE me for this? All of the things that have happened to me are because u had to chose ME? What kind of- I don't even know what to say to that! And then u criticize me because I can't use these crappy powers as well as you can! I don't want them, find someone who CAN use them and give this crap to them! I just want to go back home!

_That is not an option. You have been chosen and there is nothing you can do to change it. You cannot change what has been done._

Bitch is that a challenge? I will change this if I do it with my last dying breath!

~Marisa's Point of View~

This cant be happening, this can not be happening. I'm sitting next to Victoria, she's stopped bleeding… but she's also stopped breathing. I'm holding her hand and its freezing cold. She's never been this cold, she's always been warm and now she's not. My face is wet…. Am I crying? I look up to see Ah-laam freaking out.

"I SWEAR if you DON'T help her I WILL KILL YOU" She screamed. It was no use. What help could anyone offer, Victoria gave up. The most stubborn, headstrong person I know has given up. There is no hope. She's so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!

"STUPID STUPID STUPID! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME NOW" I screamed my thoughts aloud "YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY WITH ME UNTIL THIS WAS OVER DIDN'T YOU? YOU…. You…. You said you never break your promises. Are you a liar now?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me but at his point I could care less. "You're a liar. A stupid, moronic liar! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR" and then a fist hit my face.

"Who the HELL are you calling a liar?" Victoria screamed…. Wait, what? Victoria? A-alive? I looked forward and met a pair of browneyes with an amber tint…. It was Victoria, but it was the old Victoria. I mean, she looked like her old self, her hair was even cut the same, that choppy layered look she had just to irritate her parents. Her eyes widened.

"Dude, you look like, yourself." she said, tugging my hair.

"OW! That hurts stupid!" I slapped her hand away and looked at our friends. They had all changed back as well. It bothered me.

"_Do not worry Marisa, this is my doing" _a clear unfamiliar voice rang like a bell. I turned and saw the transparent figure of a woman. She had long dark black hair, the same moving tattoos Victoria had and yellow eyes with slitted pupils. Her figure was long and lean like a model and her features were sharp and small, except her large round eyes. She wore a long black robe that was synched at the waist. The robe had a vee neck that reached to the bottom of her small bust, revealing the top of a white dress. She was like Victoria, only…. More refined.

"You're the bitch that thinks she can tell me what to do!" Victoria tried to stand up but her knees gave way under her and she landed on her elbows. Her personality healed faster than her body.

"_I implore you to listen quietly. It would be a shame to end the lives of those you care about."_

"I don't have much to do with this but I won't stand by while people are being threatened." I turned around and saw Kuwabara walking toward us, "I don't normally attack girls cuz it goes against my honor code but I'm not sure you're a girl cuz I just saw a lot of freaky stuff happen."

"Hold on before you barge in" Victoria said. She picked up a rock and threw it at the figure. It went right through her. "I thought as much. Speak your peace and leave, I have a lot to sort through." She said, sighing. The woman nodded and began to speak.

"_I am Yin, a goddess and one of the leaders of the elemental gods. You will be inheriting our legacy and abilities. There is no way out of this and there will never be. You will be bringers of justice and peace to this dimension. You will be given the knowledge of events to come and are to go buy any means to make sure it goes through. You will never return to your old dimension and you will never be human again. Even though you look human now, you are actually what this world considers demons. Being in the forms you are now, you can use your god abilities to an extent, but your natural abilities will flourish."_

"Natural abilities?" I asked. We had natural abilities that were noteworthy to a goddess?

"_Yes. Victoria's mind reading and connecting skills would be the best example. As a human she had a sixth sense, one that told her what the creatures around her were feeling. She also had the ability to keep her emotions concealed from other creature with an ability like her own, and she could reverse that and take away any emotional block between two people. Now, that sense is feeding off her new found power and has become millions of times stronger. How she was able to do that while in her goddess form shows how connected she was to that sense, she depended on it in her everyday life. All of you have a natural ability like that, you just have yet to tap into it."_

"Then how was Victoria's dad able to do the same thing as her, and more?" Chanelle yelled at her.

"_Simple. Victoria used her mental connection to him to feed him some of her power. He was the only one of you who had no way to defend himself and Victoria, being the __**selfless**__ creature she is could not help herself." _Her tone to my friend was condescending and I glared at her, wishing I could punch in that transparent face of hers.

"Are you quite finished?" Victoria yelled.

"…_.. For now"_ and then the woman faded before my eyes. I looked at Victoria and she was shaking. This wasn't from fear or because she was sick. This was a special brand of rage. She was pissed and she couldn't even touch what made her so angry, it had the advantage. **She couldn't do anything**. She rose her fist into the air and it stayed there for a few seconds. Then she slammed it down into the ground. The ground beneath her fist crumbled and she screamed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" her breathe came out strained. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Victoria, its over for now, lets just pick up the pieces and regroup. There's not much else we can do." I said softly, trying my best to calm her down. I looked at Ah-laam, she was in as much shock as the rest of us, and it was more than apparent on her face. A sigh came from behind me and Victoria and I turned at the same time to see an exhausted teenage Koenma.

"I was hoping we could part ways here but it seems we can't do that. Ogre, get a portal open"

~Victoria's Point of View~

Koenma took us to his office. And by us I mean me, my friends, my dog, my daddy, the spirit detective gang and Jin. It all looked basically the same, only less cartoonish. Koenma started talking about stuff but I, like most of the people in the room, just tuned him out. Until…..

"Most of you will stay with the psychic Genkai until further notice except Victoria, who will be staying with Yusuke."

"But I don't wanna!" Yusuke and I said in perfect unison…. Which was kinda creepy.

"He's a cool guy and all but I need to spend this time with my father and my friends!" I said.

"My decision is final. I believe you two can learn a lot from each other. And its only temporary, its not like I'm making you get married, geesh." Koenma said, looking at us.

"At least send a cute girl to stay with me" Yusuke grumbled.

"Say that again, I bloody dare you." I glared at him.

"Stop acting like children!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke and I grumbled and looked away from each other.

I followed Yusuke into his house, his mother was passed out on the couch so we went into his room and I sat on the floor. He sat on the bed and looked at me.

"So what's your story" He asked.

"Are you really interested?" I looked at him blankly, resting my cheek on my hand.

"Not really but I might as well get to know you, so I know you're not a psycho killer or something crazy like that, and from what I've seen from you, psycho killer wouldn't be to much of a jump" He said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my brown hair.

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"I don't care, just don't bore me to death" he answered.

"Fine. I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

**Chase:** and that is all for today!

**Victoria:** special thanks to Gesshoku2 for the pm! Thanks for telling chase how much you enjoy my life

**Fluffy:** *hits toria with brick* woopsy ^^

**Marisa:** scary mofo.

**Kurama:** if you want a special thanks, plz review or send a pm telling chase how much you enjoy her writings ^^ see you next time

**Chase: **And Happy Independence day America!


End file.
